Verrückt/Trivia
Trivia *This map, Nacht der Untoten and Ascension are the only zombie maps based on areas that are in both multiplayer and single player, with this map featured in "Asylum" and "Ring of Steel". *The Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Verrückt features the Winter's Howl along with the Monkey Bomb. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a radio located on the American side, on the second floor balcony, through a boarded window. When shot, it will play music from the Black Ops ''soundtrack. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the player goes to the friends menu while someone is playing Verruckt, it is misspelled as Verrukt. *If the player use the noclip cheat and flies above the power room, there is a floating sign with a zombie on it. *If the player turns the power on, then sprints to one of the balconies, they can hear some odd dancing music. *In the room with writing all over the walls, a player may notice symbols written on the walls. These symbols translate to, "Living dead," and "OHM 935". *On the end of the balcony that the player sees when they first come up the stairs (American side) is a poster that says "Unbeaufsichtigte kinder werden umgehend an den Zirkus verkauft." This translates to "Unattended children will be immediately sold to the circus." in German. This sign is also seen in Der Riese. * Right above the stairs in the Power Room is some writing inside the room. It says "Wish too often, and your wishing well will run" it cuts off. This is a reference to the Teddy Bear in the mystery box, which comes when the box is used frequently. * This is the first map in which the player talks. * There is a mannequin that is stabbed with multiple knives all over. It is possible to see this on the left balcony where the hole in the wall barrier is. It is also right next to one of the Mystery Box spawns. *In the room with the Sawed-Off Shotgun next to the Speed Cola is a light hanging from the ceiling. If the player jumps into it, the player can knock it around and make it swing about the room. *In the room next to the Speed Cola Machine, the kitchen wall has symbols and words on it, written in what appears to be blood. The numbers written on it are "19382406 9:21". It may be a reference to a meteorite which exploded above the Earth near Chicora, Pennsylvania on June 24, 1938. Also a possible reference to Jeremiah 9:21: For death has come up through our windows; it has entered our palaces; to cut off the children from the streets, the young men from the town squares. *In the room above the Thompson spawn there is a pair of wheelchairs opposite the top of the stairs. If the player stands next to the wheelchairs they can sometimes hear a group of people (Men mostly, but sometimes, very rarely, a woman too) screaming. At this point if the player looks down into the hole in the floor, they can see shadows on the walls, as though someone is being dragged through a hole in the wall. *In the room with the STG-44, there are 3 toilets. Pressing the "use" button three times on the toilet on the left will cause the musical easter egg to play. The song is Lullaby for a Dead Man by Elena Siegman. * A man can be heard screaming in the room with the M1897 Trench Gun. * There have been cases due to extreme lag that everyone is spinning, they can't stop moving, and their semi-automatic weapons become fully automatic. *In the Verrückt trailer on 0:24, one can see the numbers 115 at the top of the screen referring to Element 115. These numbers can't actually be seen in the map. *The room with the dental chair is a reference to Elie Wiesel's book, Dawn, where one of his friends' hand was removed during torture in a dental chair in WWII Berlin. *It has been confirmed that Dempsey was one of the Marines at the Asylum. *When removing debris, the debris will fly to the ceiling and stick there. However, after a while, it will simply vanish. *This is the first map to include Bouncing Betties off the wall. *Via noclipping, a mounted MG42 can be found in the fountain. It is usable, though it has no practical use. Also when a player is holding the mounted MG42 it can not be seen by other players. *This was the first map where Perks could be acquired. *In both the Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: World at War versions, in the room with the power switch, a radio voice can be heard reciting the numbers "4-8-15-16-23-42." These are the "numbers" from the TV show Lost. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the solo loading screen music is the same music heard when swimming underwater in "Redemption". *Hellhounds were originally under development for this map, but the developers ran into problems and they were saved until Shi no Numa. *In the Call of Duty: World at War version, the characters are unnamed American marines, but in the Call of Duty: Black Ops version the characters are the original four; Nikolai, Takeo, Dempsey and Richtofen. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops version, an explosion sound can be heard upon entering the room with the cremation ovens on the American Side. *On the American Side, when a player crouches next to the open cremation oven a baby, woman, or sometimes a man can be heard crying. *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 level "Mind the Gap" there is a structure named Verrückt. *Outside of the barrier with the unlockable room with the deployable BAR in it, there are rows of usable MGs under the ground. These include the BAR, FG42, MG42, and the Browning 1919, and these can only be seen using noclip. *In the Kino der Toten loading screen, there is a drawing of Verrückt. *In the rooms between the teleporter in Kino der Toten, there is a room with a dental chair that is an copy of the room with the dental chair in verruckt, only undamaged and more modern. * Category:Zombies Mode Category:Trivia